I've Got a Dream
I've Got a Dream is a song in Disney's Tangled which is sung by Rapunzel, Flynn, and the Thugs of the Snuggly Duckling. Lyrics: Hand Thug: I'm malicious, mean and scary My sneer could curdle dairy And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest But despite my evil look And my temper, and my hook I've always yearned to be a concert pianist Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly For my killer show-tune medley Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream Chorus: He's got a dream! He's got a dream! Hand Thug: See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs You can count me with the dreamers Like everybody else I've got a dream! Nose Thug: I've got scars and lumps and bruises Plus something here that oozes And let's not even mention my complexion But despite my extra toes And my goiter, and my nose I really want to make a love connection Can't you see me with a special little lady Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter -- 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream I've got a dream! Chorus: He's got a dream! Nose Thug: I've got a dream! Chorus: He's got a dream! Nose Thug: And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming There's a child behind it, dreaming -- Like everybody else I've got a dream Chorus: Tor would like to quit and be a florist Gunther does interior design Ulf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime Bruiser knits Killer sews Fang does little puppet shows Hand Thug: And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns! Flynn: I have dreams, like you -- no, really! Just much less touchy-feely They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny On an island that I own Tanned and rested and alone Surrounded by enormous piles of money Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! Chorus: Yeahh! Rapunzel: And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower -- Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream! Chorus: She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team...! Call us brutal -- Sick -- Hand Thug: Sadistic -- Nose Thug: And grotesquely optimistic Chorus: 'Cause way down deep inside We've got a dream! Hand Thug: I've got a dream! Nose Thug: I've got a dream! Chorus: I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! All: Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream! Yeahh! Trivia: * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs